How I Meet My Beloved One
by Gia-XY
Summary: My life …, it's boring, you know?/ Gender Bender. Beloved One Series. Idea from PrincessAnime08.


**How I Meet My Beloved One**

**.**

**By:** _Gia-XY_

**.**

**Summary:**

My life …, it's boring, you know?

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V**__ © Takahashi Kazuki &amp; Naohito Miyoshi_

_**Story **__© Gia-XY_

**.**

**Warning:**

Fanon, OOC, Gender bender, Some non-formal language, Vocabulary Crisis, Author has a bad English, Maybe some typo(s), DLDR, etc.

**.**

**Idea from **_PrincessAnime08_

**.**

**.**

"Yuuto, I'll go over there." I said to one of my comrade who wore a pair of goggle on his head. He nodded when I pointed one area not far that not far from us.

"Don't go too far." Yuuto warned me as I nodded back to him. Then, I quickly walked away from my team before my sister—Ruri—realize that I tried to go patrolling alone—again.

I walked step by step, alone. Really, I'm bored. Go patrolling every single day. Sometimes I—and my comrades—found something new, and sometimes not. But, until today, I haven't found something that really got my interest. Ruri said, that is me who don't enjoy my life, that's why I always get bored. Maybe she's right, or maybe not.

Yes, maybe not. Why? Let me tell you this. How the hell a 11 years old boy would enjoy patrolling on the same area every day when he don't even like to go outside together with other people? You don't know? Well, me too. That's why I tried to split away from my comrades every day. At least, alone is better. I could go to where I want freely.

BUGH!

My eyes widen when I realize that something—or someone?—pushed right side of my body hardly. I fell to ground with that person—yes, I'm sure that was person, not thing—on the top of me.

"You must be his troops! As I thought, he will search for me! You must know what my dad planning and who told him to! Answer me! What are your boss motives—"

"Wait! Wait! I think you misunderstand! I don't even know what you talking about!" I hastily cut her—the one in front of me—sentences. Seriously, of all people, why must this girl attacked me?! I mean, a—maybe—9 years old girl, attacked me—who older than her?! Wait …, her face …. Is she … Yuuto's doppelganger …?

"Misunderstand? What do you mean? You're troops from this Fusion-whatever place, right?" She asked as she tilted he head, confused. Wait …, what did she say? Fusion …?

"Little girl, again, I think you misunderstand. I'm not from Fusion Dimension." I answered angrily. I really couldn't stand that someone think I came from Fusion Dimension. I better died than be a part of that rubbish dimension!

"B-but, this is Fusion Dimen—akh! Whatever!—right?!" She asked as she looked around, panic. Ah, I understood why she thought that I'm from Fusion Dimension. She thought that she's—maybe—still on Fusion Dimension. For your information, most of Fusion Dimension's people are Fusion Dimension's troops. And, that's why she attacked me earlier.

"It's Fusion Dimension. And, no. This is XYZ Dimension. Now, can you get off of me?"

**~XxX~**

After that, I brought her to my hideout. I told Yuuto that I went home first though my Duel Disk.

"So, your dad brought a group of mysterious people in blue clothes and told them to bring you to Fusion Dimension, even they have to force you?" I repeated what that girl has told me. She nodded a little. As I saw, she's still shocked about what happened to her.

"They must be Fusion Dimension's troops …." I whispered in angry tone. If my conclusion wasn't wrong, her dad must be Fusion Dimension's ally. Maybe he acted as he wasn't all time before the time he tried to bring her daughter. But, why did Fusion Dimension want to take her? Is there something in this girl that could be use as advantage for that Fusion scum? Rape object? Okay, that's too vulgar.

"By the way, your name?" She looked to me as I asked. Then, she smiled.

"I think, you can call me Yuuya. And you?" She avoided to tell her full name …. It's not just a conclusion. I really saw it in her eyes.

"Kurosaki Shun." I answered. I thought it's not the right time to ask her about it. Maybe other time.

"Ah, nice to meet you. And, I think I must go. I don't want to cause trouble to you—again. I will find my own way to my dimen—"

"You can stay here until WE find that way." I cutted her words. She stopped her movement to leave her place, and then looked at me disbelief look.

"What …? You must be joking. I mean, you don't look like a guy who will help a little girl that you just meet!" She quickly said to me. Oh, she must be shocked. Her face is really cute when she shocked Wait …. Am I just thought that she is … cute …?

"I'm not joking. My friend will yell at me if he knew I didn't help a little girl that in trouble." I said as I sighed. Yeah, Yuuto would eat me alive if he knew ….

"You're not …. Shun …, thank you …. You …, I mean …., you're really kind …." She would regret what she had said if she knew me well. I'm not that kind, you know?

"Go back and sit. I think my comrades will come back in no time—"

"Nii-san! You will regret what you did!"

"Okay, they're back …." I said as I sighed and Yuuya startled in shock. It must be Ruri ….

"CAME HERE RIGHT—huh …?" Ruri stopped her movement when she came in and saw Yuuya. Behind her, Yuuto stood calmly. At least, before he saw Yuuya.

"Yuu …, no …, Yuuto is right behind me …. But, in front of me …."

"Who is she, Shun …?"

"I'll explain later."

"Do-do-do-do-DOPPELGANGER! YUZU! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! AND, WITH MY DOPPELGANGER?! AAAAAH!"

That time, I was really sure that Yuuya wouldn't make my life as boring as before. And, I think I was right. She really did. And, she even made more trouble in my life. Made me fall in love with her, more than anything in this world—expect my sister of course. I love her as big as Ruri, but Yuuya has her own place. And, when I about told her about my feeling …, she's gone … without any trace ….

When that time came, I swore, I will find her … no matter what …. I will find my beloved one ….

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Serously, my tenses …. Ah …. By the way, special thanks to _PrincessAnime08_ for the idea. :D

**.**

**Japanese Translate:**

_Nii-san_: Big brother


End file.
